


What is a Kingdom Without You?

by FlameWolf



Category: Warriors of Virtue, movie - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Dealing with death of a loved one, F/M, First Time Sex, Love and Loss, Self destructive mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameWolf/pseuds/FlameWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thoughts and memories of Komodo as he deals with the sudden death of the only woman he loved, Elysia.  He remembers the moment he realized he loved her as well as their first night together.  All this while knowing he has to engage in a battle he has no interest in winning anymore.  What's the point with his heart gone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is a Kingdom Without You?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from Warriors of Virtue or the rights to the movie itself. This story is just for fun and I get no profit from it.
> 
> Author’s Note: A Oneshot between Komodo and Elysia. Inspired by the scene in the movie where she dies. He honestly seems to be deeply mourning her death.

Quiet, far too quiet.  He still couldn’t believe she was gone.  He had only know Elysia for a few weeks but she had brought sunshine to his palace.  At first he had merely wanted to corrupt her pureness, to make her betray her friends and family.  Her betrayal had by far been the sweetest fruit he had obtained.  Then he had noticed the way she had started looking at him.  There was a warmth in her eyes, a love that made him feel drawn to her more and more.

As the days wore on, he found himself finding excuses to touch her milky skin, to brush his fingers through the curled gold of her hair.  Each time he reached for her, she had greeted him with a loving, affectionate smile that made him melt inside; that made him forget about all others around him.  Then came the day she had begged him to kiss her.

He had been staring out of his window, the night breeze blowing through his shoulder length, black hair.  He was wearing a black robe, his pale hands clasped behind his back.  A timid touch on his shoulder startled him, making him whirl around with his hand on his sword hilt.  His hand immediately dropped when he saw Elysia staring at him with fear in her blue eyes, her small hands clasped to her chest.  “I-I’m so sorry!  I should have….  I’ll go,” she squeaked, looking away from him shyly with a blush coloring her pale cheeks.

“No!  You merely startled me my dear Elysia.  I would most enjoy your company this lonely night,” he purred in a smooth baritone, his brown eyes locking with her blue ones.

His pale goddess blushed prettily, playing with the material of her near see-through, purple nightdress.  He swallowed thickly, his dark eyes roving over her body slowly as his tongue snaked over his deep purple upper lip.  “What brings you to my chambers?” he purred huskily, approaching her slowly.  His hands itched to touch her soft skin and he longed to breath in her sweet scent.  He stopped a few inches in front of her, giving her a soft smile.

“K- I mean my Lord,” she stammered.

“Just Komodo here, my Elysia,” he replied, burning to stroke her cheek.

“K-K-Komodo…  Erm, I…  Oh what was I thinking!” she hissed unsurely, unable to meet his eyes.  A gentle hand on her chin turned her head firmly to face him, his eyes boring into her intensely.

“Whatever it is, you can tell me.  Don’t be afraid,” he murmured, brushing his thumb against her silken cheek.  She blushed brightly, trying to pull her chin out of his grip; only causing him to tighten his grip gently.

“Please,” he pleaded, his pale brow furrowed in concern.

“I-I’ve been having… dreams,” she murmured, her eyes flicking to the side in shame.

“What kind of dreams my dear?”

“Erm, well… I.. oh god,” she whispered, a mortified blush coloring her cheeks.

The monarch arched a brow, a small look of surprise on his face.  So that was it?  A small thrill of excitement as well as male pride shot through him.  His little princess wanted him.  The thought made his member awaken to full hardness.  Thankful for the fact his pants were baggy, Komodo smiled gently and released her chin.  “Having those dreams are perfectly natural my angel,” he purred, his voice deep and throaty.  To his further amusement, she blushed even deeper and bowed her head.

“*mumble* *mumble* kiss me…,” she muttered, not looking up.

The world froze around him for a solid moment as he swore his heart had stopped beating.  Sure he had kissed many women before but it had never meant anything to him.  Even when he first kissed Elysia it had meant nothing to him then.  Now was entirely different.  Now he felt quite deeply for the girl who stood in front of him, even wanted to protect her.  “Would you mind speaking up Elysia,” he requested, smiling in what he hoped was a reassuring manner.

The golden blonde woman looked up at him, her teeth worrying her lower lip cutely.  Her entire pale face had turned a deep crimson from embarrassment.  The centuries old lord found himself oddly charmed by her innocence, widening his smile just a bit.  “I… I want… please kiss me,” she gasped out, the red of her face deepening.

His heart lurched in his chest and his arousal heightened at her whispered words.  Achingly tender, he gently cradled her small face in his pale hands.  He closed the distance between them, their bodies touching as he lowered his face to hers.  Her breathing hitched as he carefully rubbed his nose against hers, his lips hovering just a breath from touching hers.  Gently, lovingly, his lips met hers as his hands slid from her face, down her neck and to the top of her shoulders.

The small female melted into the loving kiss, Komodo’s arms coming around her waist to hold her up as her knees went weak.  Slowly, he broke the kiss, panting softly and looking at her with molten chocolate eyes.  The emotion in their depths took her breath away and made a coil of heat tighten in her stomach.  “Are you okay?” he asked in a rough, husky voice, his brown eyes sweeping over her.

“I.. Wha?  That was…  More,” she gasped, gripping her hands in the black material of his robe.

Gently, he met her lips with his again, grinning against her mouth as her small arms wrapped around his neck.  Softly, he licked her lips with his tongue; begging for entrance.  He purred in approval as she timidly opened to him.  He slowly explored her hot mouth, caressing her small tongue with his on occasion.  She moaned softly into his mouth, nearly making him lose all control.  Pulling away slowly and closing his eyes to regain himself, he took in deep breaths to steady himself.

He would not allow himself to treat her as roughly as he did his other consorts.  He would be very gentle and move only at her pace.  Yet the sight of her panting with bruised lips and lust-filled blue eyes nearly undid all of his effort.  “Komodo,” she whispered, her own voice slightly husky.  His hands twitched on her waist slightly as he tilted his waist away from her.  He smiled gently down at her, love shining in his eyes as he smoothed his bare hand down her cheek.  She had been the only one he would deign to touch without gloves.

“Did you enjoy that my dear,” he purred, voice thick with want.

“Y-yes.  My body… it feels… I’ve never felt anything like this,” she whispered, her pink lips parting slightly as she locked her gaze with his.

“You’re so innocent, so pure.  One such as me cannot help but be driven to corrupt you,” he growled, gripping the back of her head gently.

“K-komodo?” she whispered, voice unsure.

“Don’t be afraid.  I won’t hurt you,” he purred, lowering his lips to capture hers again.  His hand held her head to his as he plundered her mouth with his eager tongue.  His other hand slid down her back to cup her round ass through the silky purple material of her nightgown.  With a low growl, he pulled away; chest heaving with effort.

Elysia leaned into thin air, blinking in confusion at the sudden absence of the monarch.  Komodo had backed off to a couple feet, his hands clenched into tight fists.  His eyes were almost black with desire and it looked like it was taking him every shred of his control to not go further.  “D-did I do something wrong?” the young woman asked, backing away with tears in her eyes.

Suddenly she was being held tightly in his arms, his nose burrowed in the golden curls of her hair.  “No.  No my darling.  Never,” he assured her, kissing the top of her head.

“Th-then why are you acting so strange?” she asked, confusion thick in her voice.  With a soft smile, Komodo pulled away enough so he could look her in the eyes.

“I wish nothing more than to make love to you Elysia, but I will not push such a decision on you.  I want you to come to me of your free will,” he responded, cupping her cheek.  His porcelain angel blushed again, a small smile gracing her features.

“What if that’s what I want too?” she asked softly, her blush deepening.  Komodo stiffened, sucking in a hiss of breath before shaking his head.

“Not tonight.  Your head is clouded by hormones and I don’t wish to take advantage of that,” he replied, his voice almost a growl.

“B-but..,” she began, only to be interrupted by a light kiss on the lips.

“No buts.  There will be plenty of time for us,” he stated sternly.  He rested his pale forehead against hers, closing his eyes.

“Now, go to bed.  You’ll need your rest,” he suggested, releasing her reluctantly.

Elysia stood there for a while, looking lost and unsure of herself.  Finally, with a small shuddering sigh, she retreated.  Komodo watched her go, fighting the urge to offer to let her share his bed tonight.  After all, he had plenty of time to properly court his beloved.

A strangled sob escaped him as he collapsed beside the floating bed, his hands holding one of her cold hands.  How wrong he had been.  If he had known what was going to happen he would have beheaded that venomous Barbarocious.  His heart slowly ripped apart as tears rolled down his pale cheeks.  He remembered their first and last time making love, how special it had been.

Elysia had become far more affectionate with him in public, drawing out the possessive side of him.  He liked that she showed her love for him in front of his peons, it made certain they all knew just whose she was.  Yet that hadn’t stopped one of his old mistresses from hanging off him.  The annoying cat woman had been a consort of his for years before Elysia had arrived and it seemed she had deluded herself into thinking he had a relationship with her. 

Today was no exception, already she was trying to gain his attention by rubbing herself lewdly on a marble column.  Making it a point to ignore her, he smiled at the much more dignified Elysia who looked every bit his proper lady.  Before them knelt one of his men, his head bowed in respect.  “So the Roos have been caught?” he purred, excitement filling his voice.

This had been the moment he had been waiting for!  With the Roos captured and his men on the trail of the Newcomer there would be no obstacles to obtaining the last Life Spring.  The fatigue he felt from a couple days lack of the life giving fluid had taken its toll on his immortal body.  He needed the Life Spring soon if he was to have the strength to get to the other world.  Then a thought made him freeze.  What if Elysia couldn’t cross over with him?  Could he give up his immortality for the woman he loved?

Looking over at his pale goddess, he decided that he would stay if she couldn’t come.  The thought of being without her wrenched at his heart in ways he didn’t like in the least.  “Take me to them!” he demanded, certain that the other faction would soon be there with the boy who could read the manuscript.

**The general lead him into a room, the sight nearly making Komodo start dancing in joy.  Only three of the five Roos were strung up but that was no matter.  With the majority of them gone, it would be an easy matter to get the others too.  Elysia broke off from him, circling to where Yun, the blue clad Roo would see her first.  Then she called tauntingly, “Roos.”  Then whistled to draw their attention.  Chi, in red, and Yun were the first to notice, the gray clad Yee was last to lift his head.  Their long, rabbit-like ears swung forward in disbelief as they saw her.

“Elysia…,” murmured Yun, the anthro Roo’s voice filling with shock.

“Protectors of Tao.  Weak.  Vulnerable…,” she half taunted, approaching them with a look of false concern.  Her small pale hands were clasped in front of her to enforce the illusion but the small smirk that twitched the corners of her mouth gave her away.  Komodo preened in the shadows, watching his consort taunt his captives.  She had turned exquisitely cruel, the sight of the cold hatred in her eyes turning him on.

“Elysia, what are you doing here?” Yun asked, tugging at the chains that held him and his brothers in mid-air.  His long, almost rabbit-like ears were tilted back in confusion.  This caused Elysia to break into a small bout of giggles, dropping her hands.

“Oh, are you really  _ that _ surprised Yun?” she asked him tauntingly, her eyes turning hard and cruel and her lips pulled into a disgusted sneer, “Virtue of Benevolence who kills.”

“Elysia, it was an accident!” came his strangled plea, ending in a yell of desperation that begged her to understand.  His muzzle quivered and his brown, animal-like eyes were filled with bitter tears.

“Enjoy your restitution,” she snarled, bowing mockingly to them before backing away.  Yun and Yee began to tug at their chains, desperation edging into Yee’s face.

“Elysia please,” Yun pleaded, trying to make her listen to reason.  She merely blew him a mocking kiss in response.

“Don’t let him destroy our Life Spring,” he whispered, his voice fading as she giggled again and turned her head to gaze at where Komodo was hiding.  Taking his cue, the dark lord approached his lady.

“I should have listened to Shun,” Chi spat bitterly, tugging at the manacles on his wrists.

Elysia smiled almost coyly, holding out her hand for Komodo.  He couldn’t help a mirthful chuckle as he took her hand in his.  Chuckling mockingly at the Roos, he squeezed her hand in his glove covered one; holding it up as if to show all in the room that she was his.  To his delight Elysia joined him in the mocking chuckle.  Love for his companion filled his heart as he smiled widely at the restrained warriors.  “Roooooos,” he sing-songed mockingly, his voice full of dark satisfaction.

“Roooooos,” Elysia echoed, her voice just as full of mocking as his.  Slowly, he pulled away from her as his minions filled the room to witness his triumph.  Barbarocious slinking in and giving him a seductive look didn’t escape his notice but he chose to ignore it for now.

“Thank you for  _ hanging around _ ,” he purred, smirking at his own wit.  Mantose and Dullard, the two dim-witted twins, mocked the Roos by faking strangling themselves and making strangled noises.  Sick of their foolish antics, Komodo waved for silence, feeling gratified when it was immediately granted to him.

“I have concocted a recipe for Kangaroo stew,” he mused, pacing across the floor under the dangling anthros.

“First after you chop the meat into many tiny pieces,” he started, smirking at their increased struggles.  Even Elysia was smiling at him with approval, filling him with a deep happiness.

“And sprinkle with a hint of benevolence,” he taunted, almost chuckling when Yun protested.

“Dont!” he snapped in a strained voice, struggling fruitlessly to escape the manacles on his wrists and ankles.

“Marinate for many, many, many, many years.  Add just a touch of,” he paused for a second, stopping in place and screaming, “Order!!”

“And let it simmer in righteousness,” his finished softly, looping around behind the Roos.  He stopped under Yee, holding up a glass vial.

“And it all goes down very well with a vial of Zubrium,” he purred, fingering the stopper.

“My Lord, please,” begged one of the twins, he couldn’t be bothered to remember which it was.  He glared at the man who dared to interrupt him, then let a cruel smile curled his lips.

“Down,” he commanded almost tiredly, pointing to the floor.  To his satisfaction the useless man went down on all fours immediately.

“Rrrrroll over,” he purred, his voice full of arrogance.  Again the peon followed the direction unquestioningly.

“Beg!” he screamed out, looking down at the man in disgust.

“Please, please,” he gasped, reaching toward the gold and black clad lord.  Komodo looked away in disgust before pocketing the vial again.

“Go away,” he ordered in a tired voice, turning to glance at Barbarocious.  The leather cat suit wearing woman was leaning seductively against one of the statues surrounding the platform.  Momentarily forgetting about Elysia, he approached the seductive woman.  He had been with her for years, her being the only one who would have sex with him.  Caught up in the headiness of his triumph, he found his body responding to her heated look mostly out of habit.

He approached her slowly, staring into her dark eyes as she rubbed her metal claws along the curved ridge of the statue.  As she reached toward his head he found himself being drawn toward her.  Lust clouding his senses, his closed in for a kiss; his lips barely brushing hers.

“Komodo, you forgot loyalty,” growled Chi, snapping him out of his trance.  The lust in his eyes turning cold, he pulled away from his old mistress.  Her clawed fingers dug briefly into his scalp to keep him there, then released as he turned to glance at the Roos.

“Loyalty… only lasts so long.  Then it spoils,” he responded, bitterness lacing his voice as he approached Elysia.  Gently, he pulled her onto the platform with him; holding her to him possessively with an arm around her waist.  Heatedly, he kissed her; his tongue immediately tangling in hers.  He poured all of his love, his lust into that kiss; smirking against her lips as she returned it with fervor.  As he enjoyed her moist mouth, the restrained Roos above them growled viciously.

Reluctantly, he released her to turn his attention to the red-clad Chi.  “Chi your stupidity astounds me,” he mentioned in a perplexed voice, trying to ignore his member stirring in his pants.

“You come uninvited into  _ my lair,  _ animals that you are.  And like animals I will serve you up as supper for my close friend and most honored guest,” he snarled, circling under them again, stopping under Yee as he finished, “Ladies and gentlemen, the Newcomer!”  He gestured forward, hoping his other faction would be bringing him soon.

The Kangaroos struggled above him, pleading frantically.  “No!  Not Ryan!” pleaded Yun desperately.  When nobody immediately came forward, Komodo moved to stand near Elysia as General Grillo came forward.  His bald head was bowed in shame and he carried his helmet under his arm.  “It was Master Chung,” he confessed, his eyes fixed on the marble floor.

“Chung,” he replied, making the word sound almost unnatural.  A deep fury filled him but he quickly shrugged it off.  He still had the three Roos after all, he could deal with the old man himself.

“He took the Newcomer from me,” Grillo replied shamefully.

“I’ll, uh add just a dash of old man to the dish,” Komodo replied before turning his attention back to the Roos.

“And I’ll enjoy your Life Spring for desert!” he yelled, turning his attention to Elysia.  The sight of her nearly took his breath away.  Her blue eyes looked at him with such deep love, such deep desire that it rocked him to his very core.

“NO!” wailed Yun, almost snapping Komodo from the trance Elysia had him under.

“Yes!” he yelled in reply, unwilling to take his eyes from his angel.  Her pink lips were parted slightly, she was breathing slightly heavily and her nostrils were flared.  Suddenly he wanted her, desperately.  He wanted her more than he even wanted to finish the Roos himself.  In a split second he decided that he was going to make her his this night.

“General Grillo,” he called, tossing the glass vial at his trusted General, “drink.”

Komodo turned to glance at Elysia, giving her a heated look and offering her his gloved hand.  She blushed cutely, biting her bottom lip as she gently took his hand in hers.  Gently, but firmly, he led her down the platform.  “Do it,” he ordered, shooting one last glare at the man before he exited the large room.**

As he led her down the hall, he felt her trying to tug her hand away from his.  Concerned, the normally arrogant monarch stopped and looked at her.  “Elysia?” he whispered, trying to keep his raw need for her out of his voice.  She looked up at him, deep hurt filling her blue eyes.  He gasped, pulling her to him and caressing her cheek.

“What is it?  What’s bothering you?” he whispered, resting his forehead against hers.

“Th-that woman… and what you said… about loyalty,” she whispered, sounding like she was fighting tears as she avoided his gaze.  A firm hand on her cheek forced her to face him, his eyes locking with hers.

“That woman is a mistress from a long time ago.  She means nothing to me.  As for what I said, well never doubt my loyalty or love for you,” he murmured gently.

“But… but,” she whispered, looking unsure as well as sad.

“Come,” he begged, tugging her hand gently.

She allowed him to lead her at a fairly fast clip through the almost abandoned halls.  His grip on his hand was gentle but firm, as if he was afraid she was going to pull away.  Elysia found herself confused by this.  Maybe he was mad at her and wanted to yell at her for her presumptions.    After all, who was she to assume he had any feelings for her.  She had been his enemy for years, only coming to his side when he offered her a much craved revenge.

It had started out as her just wanting to get rid of Yun and turned into full-blown love for the monarch who now led her through the huge palace.  It had been foolish of her to allow such feelings to develop.  She felt so stupid for getting jealous about a woman who had years of experience with him.  She would apologize when they got where he was leading them and go back to her room.  Sadness and resignation filling her, she hung her head as they stopped in front of his room.

Komodo opened the door, gently ushering Elysia inside.  He shut the door behind her then stood in front of her.  The tears rolling down her pale cheeks tore a small hole in his heart.  He removed his gloves rapidly, wiping her tears away tenderly with his bare hands.  “I’m so sorry,” she whispered, her voice thick with heartbreak.

“What do you have to be sorry for?’ he asked, trying to keep his voice steady.  The raw pain in her voice was shaking him to his very core, making him want nothing more than to take her into his arms.

“For thinking that… for being foolish enough to believe… th-that you could possibly… love me,” she whispered, her voice teetering on a sob.

Suddenly he was kissing her roughly, his hands all over her as his tongue warred with hers.  One hand tangled in her golden curls, crushing her head to his as he ravaged her mouth mercilessly.  The intensity of the kiss made her knees go weak and she had to wrap her hands around his neck to keep her feet.  As quickly as the kiss started, it ended; Komodo panting harshly with his forehead resting against hers.

His breathing was harsh and ragged, his brown eyes were a molten chocolate that was filled with several strong emotions.  “I  _ do _ love you, you silly girl,” he hissed harshly before capturing her lips in a bruising kiss.  Elysia moaned into his merciless mouth as his tongue plundered her mouth.  Gently, he moved a hand down to her waist to hold her flush against his body.

After a few more minutes of breathless kissing, he broke free with a low growl.  The sight of her looking back at him with heated eyes and a heaving chest was almost his undoing.  “Elysia, you’re the only one I’ll touch with my bare hands, the only one I’m gentle with.  You make me feel loved every day you’re with me,’ he purred, cupping her cheek.

“K-komodo… I… I love you too,” she whispered in a shaky, unsure voice.  Reaching up with a shaky hand, she touched his cheek with unsure fingers.  She almost jerked her hand away when it was grasped gently and placed against his cheek.

“Don’t be afraid to touch me,” he whispered, his voice husky.

Gulping loudly, the blonde woman nodded nervously.  Cautiously, she raised her other hand and rested it on his other cheek.  Slowly, she moved her hands down to his chest, biting her lower lip as she blushed.  Komodo seemed to have stopped breathing altogether, watching her intently.  With shaky fingers, the nervous female began to undo the buttons on his shirt.  One by one the buttons popped open, revealing more of Komodo’s pale chest to her gaze.  She only stopped when he gently but firmly grabbed her hand.  “Do you really wish to do this Elysia?” he asked, his burning eyes locked with hers.

Timidly, she looked up at him.  His eyes were filled with such intense emotions that it took her breath away.  A coil of heat tightened sharply in her belly as she noticed he was shaking slightly.  “Y-yes,” she whispered, kissing him gently on the lips.  With a soft moan, he wrapped his arms around her waist; letting her control the kiss.  When she almost shyly licked his lips, he couldn’t help the small grin.  Opening his mouth to her, he let her timidly explore his mouth while his hands roamed her back.

She broke the kiss slowly, looking up at him for approval.  He smiled kindly down at her before slowly going down on one knee in front of her.  Elysia gasped as he gently grasped one of her hands in his, smiling up at her.  “My dearest Elysia, will you do me the greatest honor of being my Queen and companion through any life or world we may live?” he asked, searching her eyes with his.

The young woman stared down at the ‘ruthless’ monarch who was looking at her like she held his very soul in her hands.  Her heart lurched in excitement and happiness as the full weight of what he asked sank in.  “Y-yes,” she barely managed to squeak out, happy tears rolling down her pale cheeks.  Komodo’s anxious, pleading look melted into one of pure bliss as he pulled a silver ring off one of his fingers.  Almost reverently he slid the ring onto her ring finger.  It was silver with a jewel studded, silver flower on top of it.

“It belonged to my mother,” he murmured, kissing the hand he had placed the ring on.

Elysia gasped, not only was the ring beautiful but it seemed to mean a lot to Komodo.  The thought of him giving her his mother’s ring made her feel guilty.  “A-are you sure you want to give it to me?” she asked timidly, tears of happiness and guilt rolling down her cheeks.

“Yes.  My mother told me to give it to the woman I wanted to make my wife,” he responded firmly, getting to his feet and cupping her face in his hands.

“Oh Komodo,” she whispered softly, more tears leaking from her eyes as it felt like her heart was going to burst from happiness.  Tenderly, he kissed her tears away before taking her hand in his.

“I want to make love to you my Queen,” he purred, his voice rough as he led her gently to his floating bed.

Elysia almost felt as if her face was going to melt off from her blush as she stood in front of the round, indented, pillow-like floating bed.  Looking up at Komodo for direction, she was taken off balance to see him unbuttoning the rest of his shirt.  “Lay down,” he purred, his eyes burning into her as he removed the black silk material.  He was lithe and lightly toned, just enough muscle to lightly define his arms and chest.  Swallowing thickly and averting her eyes from the sight of Komodo, she laid down on the soft bed.  She was slightly thankful for the loss of sight of the lord, the sight of him half naked had done strange things to her insides.

A shadow over her drew her to look to the left, her eyes going wide as she took in the sight before her.  Komodo was now completely nude, his eight inch, uncircumcised member standing erect from a nest of black pubes.  Her face going brick red, she quickly averted her gaze.  To her further mortification the lord chuckled at her as he climbed onto her.

Her attention was finally captured when he began to remove her orange dress.  With wide, blue eyes, she watched as his pale fingers slowly released the buttons.  Once all the buttons were undone, the purring monarch gently pulled her dress open.  She wore breast binding and a pair of bloomers yet the sight of her pale skin nearly made him lose all control.  Gingerly, he lifted her so he could remove the dress fully; laying her down once that was done.

Elysia brought her hands up to hide her chest as she began to curl up to hide herself from him.  A sudden shame burned in her as doubts about herself filled her mind.  A displeased growl followed by her being forced to uncurl, quickly dashed her fears.  Komodo’s molten chocolate eyes bored into her as he looked at her intently.  “Please, don’t hide yourself from me.  You’re beautiful,” he whispered softly, caressing her cheek.

His gentle hands began to unwrap the binding until her small breasts were exposed to him.  Her pink nipples were erect from cold as well as excitement, making him rumble in satisfaction.  Teasingly, he flicked her flesh with his tongue; her tiny moans sounding like the finest music to his ears.  Then one of his other hands came up to fondle her other breast, causing her to wrap her shapely arms around his back.  “Oh Elysia, you are worth more to me than all the life springs in our world and the next,” he sighed against her, releasing her to move down her body.  Then his mouth was meeting her junction and heaven exploded on his tongue.

Eager hands spread her thighs as his skilled muscle delved into her folds, scooping out more of her juices as she writhed and moaned.  Then his treasure was reaching her peak, keens of his name leaving her lips as her thighs tightened around his dark haired head.  His lips latched around her clit, the monarch took the opportunity to insert his fingers gently into her passage until the tips felt a thin barrier.  Licking her button to prolong her orgasm, Komodo tore through it as gently as he could; his heart clenching at the slight hiss of pain she emitted.  “Forgive me for that my darling.  It will make it easier when I enter you,” he rasped, crawling up her shuddering body as his tip rested against her womanhood.

Eager arms wrapped around him and his brown eyes slid shut as he slowly hilted himself within her tight heat.  The moan she released made it hard for him to resist his strong urge to simply thrust into her.  “Oh Gods Komodo, you feel so good,” she gasped, arching into him as her nails raked down his back.  Shuddering in response, the mighty male placed his lips on her neck as he began to take her slowly; the pulsing of her walls around him very nearly making him lose all control.

“You feel good too my treasure,” the shaking male gasped against her skin.  Then he was moving slowly, her small sounds very nearly being the end of him.

Gritting his teeth, Komodo continued to take her slowly; biting back the growls that threatened to bubble free.  She just felt so damn good and her voice was so sweet, some dark part of him wanted to hear her scream.  Groaning as he fought those urges, the king began to move faster; her keens becoming higher pitched in response as she tightened around him.  “Cum for me Elysia, let me hear your sweet voice,” he rasped, feeling his balls tighten as he pulsed within her.  Thankfully she complied with a cry of his name, her fluttering walls enough to draw his own orgasm from him.  Then he was rolling off her, pulling her into his body as he pressed kisses against her white face.

Giggling, the dark blonde curled up into him to press an affectionate kiss under his chin.  Releasing a content sigh, she fell into a deep sleep; completely trusting the man holding her to protect her.  Komodo could only watch, an oddly happy feeling in his chest.  Neither of them knew it would be her last night alive.  If he had, he would have never let her out of his arms again.  In fact, he would have taken the blow for her; gladly giving his life in place of hers.  As it was, this unaware version of himself pressed another kiss to her forehead before drifting into his own slumber.

“Lord Komodo, the rest of the Roos and the Newcomer are gathered at the life spring.  If we are to strike, the time would be now,” came Grillo’s unwelcome voice, breaking him from his sweet memories.

“I will be there in a minute,” he whispered, straightening as he gave his dead Queen a last, longing look.  She almost looked like she was asleep and he wished she would just sit up to give him a smile despite knowing it was impossible.  To his relief, his General soon left, leaving him one last moment of privacy with his lost beloved.

“I will be joining you soon if all goes well,” he whispered, caressing her cheek before turning and walking out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> **Contains scenes and dialogue straight from the movie. Material (c) the relevant people.


End file.
